grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Kleetus Bailey
Kleetus (Real Name - Tony Pricipotti. Birth Date - Unknown) is an American professional wrestler, who wrestles for RWA Wrestling. He is known in the GTS community for his weapon of choice, a rubber chicken. FACE History He is a Former GTS United States Champion, GTS Tag Team Champion with Tony Emerald and GTS Hardcore Champion. He was kidnapped by Leatherface and was presumed dead. At Grimamania, he won the GTS Championship from Kamakazzy to become a Triple Crown and Grand Slam Winner, the first Non-DF Member to hold either accomplishment. He is Bruiser Bonifer's and Midnight Runner's cousin. In January 2018, Kleetus defected GTS for Wubble Bubble's RWA. At the 2018 Regal Rumble, Kleetus was fired by Grim. The next day, he (Kayfabe) Assaulted Kurt Bale at a GTS episode, forcing Grim and Hollywood Hooligan to call the report the assault to the police he defeated Duhop to become the unified YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion and then on June 3, 2018 he lost the YouTube Title to Kama Kozzy which also involved Tony Emerald then he left GTS and then on August 30, 2018 he returned to GTS by confronting Vlad, hitting him with the TKO. During the 2019 regal rumble he helped attack AWE wearing a DF shirt. On January 27, 2019, he defeated Jake Cage to win the GTS United States Championship for the third time, which was his last title reign In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Redneck Stunner (Stunner) (parodied from Stone Cold Steve Austin) ** TKO (Fireman's Carry Stunner) (Parodied from Marc Mero/Johnny B. Badd) (used rarely) ** Curb Stomp (running pushing stomp to a bent over opponent's head) * Signature Moves ** Powerbomb, sometimes through a table ** Soup Bones (Several body hooks and punches to the midsection of a cornered opponent) – adopted from The Undertaker ** Goin' Down to Dixie (Jumping Knee Drop to the groin, often followed by a jumping elbow drop) ** Stinger splash – adopted from Sting ** Foot DDT ** The 3 Cousins (Triple Vertical Plex) used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero * Nicknames ** "Brokeback" ** "Brokebitch" ** "The Toughest Son of a Bitch in GTS" ** "Klee-ster Bunny" (Called while dressed as the Easter Bunny in the Easter Egg Hunt) ** "The Good Ol' Boy" Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** GTS Championship (4 times) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (8 times) ** GTS United States Championship (3 times) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Tony Emerald ** Fourth GTS Triple Crown Champion ** Third GTS Grand Slam Champion and first to Non-DF wrestler to achieve this accomplishment ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) - Dress like the Easter Bunny ** Food in the Fridge Winner United Wrestling Coalition * UWC Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) - Lance Scaper Note: the first song is outdated, pick the second one for the new one Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:GTS United States Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Rednecks Category:Masked Characters Category:GTS Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Male Characters Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:Tweeners Category:Members of Salami Strong Style Category:Kleetus' Family Category:Non assholes Category:Villains Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:Members of Degeneration Fat